


We are shining stars.

by donenotdead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 rewrite, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donenotdead/pseuds/donenotdead
Summary: A short re-write of the Supernatural finale.Title taken from "Carry On" by Fun.Apologies for spelling and grammatical errors, I haven't written fic/legit anything since the previous one published on this account.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	We are shining stars.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyWhovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyWhovian/gifts).



Dean had felt pain before, both less and more intensely than what he was feeling currently, yet this pain was different. Despite what he had let on to his brother earlier, his emotions had been a whirlwind of torment and sorrow since Castiel had been taken to Hell, like a part of him he had loved most had been ripped away, not to return, and frankly, this nail in his back might as well been the final seal to his coffin. He smiled, a small and weak thing with no teeth that required no effort whatsoever and yet felt like it took intense energy to carve into his face, and spoke to his brother calmly as the nail stabbed itself into his back. He knew he should’ve kept up to date on his shots but the constant relocating had made it nearly impossible, yet as he said what he knew to be his goodbye message he felt a small sense of comfort inside. Yes, he probably could have survived if his brother had been in the right sense to call an ambulance, try to clean his wound, remove the object from his back- to do anything, but frankly Dean’s time was finally up. He died, standing up whippet straight against the wood with his brother by his side and the small satisfaction of another successful mission completed clouding his judgement, and honestly, that’s all he wanted.

Opening his eyes, Dean awoke in a place different to any other afterlife he had been to. He felt fine, better than fine even, at least for a dead guy and as he got himself up from the bed he was in and checked himself out in the mirror, he noticed he looked a good five years younger. Rolling his shoulders, he felt five years younger too, and as he stared at the places on his face where wrinkles carved by age had been smoothed out he realised there was something pushing him to wander around and make some sense of the place he had ended up in. Something was pushing him to find someone- something.

Wandering around, he felt strange and melancholic. A sense of familiarity had washed over him and the emptiness he’d felt before his death was gone although he felt a pang of sorrow remembering how sad his brother had seemed. Sam would take good care of himself though, that Dean knew of. He was a strong lad emotionally, and Dean trusted that he wouldn't mourn inappropriately. Wandering round, Dean collided with a figure just slightly shorter than him and felt himself knocked backwards a bit. Eyes widening, Dean looked at the figure and was incredulous to see the same tired eyes he had long since grown to recognise.

The two men looked at each other, apprehensively, nervously, with a sense of worry and longing, for what seemed like forever for both of them. 

Then, Dean broke the stillness. Rushing forward, he closed the small distance between them and wordlessly embraced the angel, holding him, breathing him in for a hug that explained everything he felt towards him but kept plausible deniability of heterosexuality. He felt Castiel squeezing him, and a lump burned in his throat containing all the words and emotions, the thoughts and feelings he never got to verbalise and his grip tightened, all pretence of platonic thought gone. Unwinding himself, he questioned Castiel- Why? How? What? And the angel obliged- he just didn’t stay in Hell. He didn’t know how or why himself, but they’d ended up in Heaven- he could feel it in his blood and he knew that somehow they were destined to be here together. That’s how they’d found each other, Castiel had woken up in Heaven after being forced to Hell by the Empty and had felt this urge, like an invisible string pulling him, towards where he’d met up with Dean. If Dean was just slightly less cynical and emotionally repressed and if Castel was just slightly less focused on his infinite divine mission they might have been able to connect the dots and call eachother by their proper names- soulmates, however as it happened neither did and so they just stared.

Neither man really knew what to say after that. How were you supposed to react after they had both experienced what they had done, after Castiel had said what he had said, and after Dean had found him again?

Dean knew. Smiling, a warm, genuine smile, one of the first in his life, he took the angel’s hand in his, looked him in the eyes that all of a sudden seemed younger and more lively than they did when they had first met Dean’s, he lifted the hand to his lips and murmured four little words Castiel had wished to hear for years.. 

“I love you too.”

-

Simultaneously aeons ago, and yet somehow yesterday, a man and his angel were reunited in a place unlike those found on this planet called Earth. Together, with their cat (Castiel's idea) and their car (all Dean), they travelled their land before being joined by the man's brother and his respective wife where their adventures spanned the length and breadth of this known universe before they faded into their carbon, cosmic origins, living forever as part of the fabric and structure of life itself in an eternal death.

On some especially dark nights, no matter the continent or hemisphere, there are two stars able to be seen that move across the sky at an unusually fast pace. They take different paths to the axis of the Earth’s rotation, and while some may brush them off as uncatalogued satellites, the legends say that if one keeps an ear out, the quiet roar of a 1967 Chevy Impala is able to be heard, with its headlights illuminating the path taken by the family as they travel recklessly onto their next adventure. If one looks upwards, they may even catch a glimpse of the outline of the four, two men side by side, their wedding rings a tiny glint of identical silver in the night and a man and a woman in the back laughing along to some private joke shared by the four of them.

They’re happy now, they all are, a far cry from what emotions were felt those nights with the vampires and the Empty. Whilst they are still travelling, they are home with the only people that ever matter.


End file.
